


Of Guardians And Falling

by LostInTheMiddle



Series: Twitter Clirk AUs and Crossovers [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheMiddle/pseuds/LostInTheMiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's nice to have a guardian angel on your shoulder. And Jim Kirk knows the feeling all too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Guardians And Falling

Epic. Just plain brilliant. He was James Tiberius Kirk, one of Iowa's best hunters... currently pinned to a tree by a third-class demon. And that demon happened to be a follower of none other than Marcus, whom Jim exorcised successfully last month. Well, Marcus was going to be avenged any minute now. Just because Jim Kirk decided to go out for some fresh air without refilling his holy water flask or telling either Spock or Bones where he was going. Both were sound asleep back at the motel, while Jim was trying to think of a way to avoid being torn to shreds.  
"Pretty close to old Marcus, were you?" Kirk offered as a means of staying in one piece for a few more seconds. The demon did not take it well.  
"Unfortunately for you, kid, yes," he hissed. "Said your prayers yet? Because you might want to..."   
Suddenly bright light erupted from the demon's eyes and mouth, and Jim found himself crashing to the ground.  
"Never was the praying type." Jim picked himself up and looked around for his savior. Sure enough, there she was.   
"Playing the role of guardian angel, are we?" He laughed. Clara smiled slightly and cautiously stepped over the demon's corpse.  
"Should I take you back to the motel?"  
"I'd rather walk. No offence, but your beaming upsets my stomach."

"I believe you should be more careful, Jim."  
"I got the message, thanks." Jim rubbed his elbow. It felt awkward, being repeatedly rescued by someone as dainty and beautiful as Clara. Of course, he reminded himself, it was Oswin Oswald, Clara's vessel, who was dainty. Clara, however, was a full-blown angel, who had taking to helping out him, Spock and Bones for no apparent reason. "You save my skin like that once more and I'll think you're falling for me."  
Clara stopped short. "You know what falling involves, Jim. How I can continue helping you if I no longer have my grace?"  
"Not in that sense!" Jim protested. Why did Bones have to be the only proper human in the vicinity? Spock often seemed like he was out of this world, and not even Clara knew what species the Doctor belonged to, not to mention details like who he was or his real name.  
"I am afraid I do not understand."   
Jim sighed. What was the point of being in love with an angel - both literally and figuratively - if she couldn't understand his feelings for her?  
"You know, falling, as in saving each other and going on dates and..." And feeling like they're the most important person/angel in the whole wide world.  
"Does it by any chance involve..." Clara stood on tiptoe and pressed her lips to Jim's, so hard she nearly left him breathless. "This?"  
"Yeah..." Jim muttered, starting to think that this entire relationship might be finally going somewhere, "Yeah, it does, as a matter of fact."


End file.
